KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 July 2015
23:48:50 (giggle) 23:49:03 *Gives Skar a fluffy white rabbit* 23:49:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:52 yay cx 23:49:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:03 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:50:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:21 /me slaps hypercane bot bc he is bored 23:58:06 /me steals Logs while Hyper bot is being slapped and sells dah logs to Russia for millions >:D 23:58:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:20 BROOOOOOOOOOO 00:00:24 KURU O-e 00:00:26 :D 00:00:36 Hey kuru 00:00:48 *comes in on a giant turtle* Yo 00:01:01 Hi Kuru 00:01:23 DBZ reference 00:01:44 I am the Turtle and Snake Sage soooo 00:01:44 kuru did you saw the first episode of dragonball super 00:01:46 Nope 00:01:47 /me grabs jj* 00:01:55 watch it!!!!!!! 00:01:56 No not DBZ i meant DB 00:02:31 DBS is out?! 00:03:03 I have been grabbed x3 <3 00:03:17 *turns into insant fanboy 00:03:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:03:30 you have the new episode of the new serie of dragonball super 00:03:32 *turns normal 00:04:23 *hair turns dark blood red 00:04:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:22 Demonic)all of u shall die 00:05:39 yawns 00:05:41 * 00:07:13 gtg peeps see ya all later !!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:07:26 Byeeee 00:07:30 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:36 dont forget stay cool B) 00:07:40 *demonic plants a bomb in the middle of the earth 00:07:48 Hey Caring 00:07:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:07:55 Bai 00:08:13 Lol Kira. 00:08:29 I m going back to zeners chat 00:08:32 hello! 00:08:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:12 /me gives caring a stuffed rabbit* 00:09:17 Wow Lagged beat my ass 00:09:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:04 no thanks kurur 00:10:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:23 ;^; 00:11:14 Gtfo then Kira JK (epic) 00:11:51 ^ 00:11:57 (epic) 00:12:11 (epic) 00:12:14 Teen gets it. 00:13:09 lol 00:13:28 xD 00:16:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:00 Back 00:17:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:18:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:45 WB :) 00:18:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:19 Ty 00:19:38 Brb 00:20:09 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:20:51 No prob :) 00:20:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:00 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:21:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:42 ah crud i need to stop reading at times 00:25:54 what are you reading? 00:27:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:22 :) 00:30:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:35:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:42 Wb sis 00:37:03 Thanks bruh 00:37:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:46 Your welcome sis 00:38:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:18 hi JJ! 00:39:50 HERE COCO 00:40:14 coco come here or i'll go with out you 00:40:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:27 Coco:*foes* Dx 00:40:32 Goes* 00:40:36 good gilr 00:40:38 T^T byebSkar 00:40:47 *gets on coco back* say night now coco 00:40:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:06 night everyone 00:41:08 Coco:night :3 *walks off to exit* 00:41:09 bye skar 00:41:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:17 Nighty *blows her a kiss* 00:42:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:53 *hugs jj* 00:43:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:43:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:58 *grins* hows it going? 00:44:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:57 *hugs the care* hi 00:45:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:47:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:04 *is bored now* 00:48:50 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:48:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:49:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:24 Tina: meow.. 00:51:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:51:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:01 *pets* hi kitty 00:52:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:52:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:07 Tina: *jumps at you* 00:53:38 *picks her up and cuddles her* 00:54:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:40 wolf can we move this to pm please 00:55:04 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:04 *turns into a wolf 00:55:17 *cuddles a kitten 00:55:37 *eats kitten 00:57:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:57:14 Ded 00:58:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:59:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:00:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:01:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:01:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:03:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:03:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:04:24 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:08:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:09:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:11:27 Org pm 01:13:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:13:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 09